Son of Darkness
by UlktamateGaming
Summary: Aegis had his life stolen by the Hive. They killed him and wiped his memory. He was, for a while, one of them. But after finding out the truth, Aegis seeks a way to stop the Hive, save those who had the same fate, and regain his memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello people! Ulktamate here for a new book! Before we begin, there's a couple things I would like to say.

First, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my book. I really appreciate it.

Second, let me make a shoutout to HazzaChillOut (Author of 'We are the Legends') for helping me develop my character (via Roleplay). Sorry I haven't done that in awhile, I've been busy making this!

Third, I'll be posting these stories every Thursday. If I don't post one on that day for any reason, it will come out the next Thursday.

Fourth, this story has its own language (as you'll find out). I'll always translate it, but for those of you who want to learn it I am currently working on a guide.

Finally, and OCs or reviews are welcome, and since this story is new...I'll quote a good friend on this. "Gather them...I will (be able) to take them all..." Please try to give constructive criticism when reviewing, I don't want just hate reviews like 'OMG this sucks like blahblahblah...' or 'You suck and, uh, this book needs a life. Yeah, take that!'.

Anyways, lets begin!

He woke up in darkness. It surrounded him, penetrated him, became him. He felt in front of him and found stone. He felt all around him, but couldn't find a single opening. There wasn't anything he could do but lay down in his tight, rectangular chamber and wait. And he waited, and waited, and waited some more. Unknown to him, decades past before he would finally have to stop waiting.

Gas spread into the small chamber, making him eventually lose consciousness. When he woke up, he felt different. He could see the details on the stone of his little chamber. He could hear noise, almost small chatter outside. Most of all, he felt something inside him, eating at him.

"Wake up, it is time, oh bearer mine." it said. The stone to his right suddenly dissipated, and light poured into the chamber, blinding him. A beautiful thing floated in front of the chamber, helping him out. He put his feet on the ground, it felt natural to him. He expected to stumble over, but instead he found he could keep completely balanced.

He looked up at the beautiful thing. It told him that her name was Laksa. She, for the next few years, would teach him to speak in both English (also known as I-Xol, named after the dead queen Xol) and Ancient Hive (Na-Xal). She showed him how to feed, how to conjure Hive magic. Eventually she helped get him a master.

The Knight's name was Arak-tcha (tcha meaning 'master'), the Bone Master. He didn't understand Ancient Hive (for it was used only by high ranking Hive and royalty), so most of their conversations were in English. Arak-tcha trained him to fight and how to lead. He learned amongst other 'Kal' (kal meaning students). Kal were a type of sub-acolyte who only learned with no field work and looked like small Knights. They always watched him, looking at him like he was some sort of experiment gone wrong. He was alone, and that's how he liked it for many years.

One day, Arak-tcha stood before his group of 'Kals'. "Today is your final test. We have a simple mission for you, one that I'm sure you can accomplish. All you have to do is capture the enemy team's Tomb Husk. There isn't one enemy team that you have to go against, though. There are hundreds. As the other 'Kal' cheered, Aegis (the name was gifted to him by Laksa) knew that there was something else to this. Arak-tcha was NEVER this simple, yet nobody seemed to notice.

"And" Arak-tcha spoke up, "I'm afraid my father Alak-hul (hul, I've decided means 'blade') will not be coming to judge. As this is a tournament type situation, there will be classes from all over the Hive coming to participate. Because of the size of this event, the royal family is coming."

The entire group broke out into murmuring. "Silence!" Arak-tcha yelled. "The event is in thirty Ur (minutes). Practice your formations until then. May your worms grow tenfold!" And with that, the group rushed into formation, splitting into a capture and defense team. Aegis loved defending (it meant he got to wait for the enemy to come to him), so he began to head over, but was stopped by three other Kal.

"Don't mess up, gre-ak (odd one), or it would be unfortunate if you..." the middle Kal twirled his sword "...didn't come back."

"Gah jalax ja gak dek." (I hope that you fall) Aegis said back in Ancient Hive.

"Hey! This gre-ak is speaking nonsense!" the Kal yelled so that all could hear. Everybody stopped what they were doing and started to circle around.

Aegis was able to avoid brawls so far, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, and in this case, later. Aegis repeated what he said again, but in English. "Is that a challenge?" the Kal snorted. "You two, I got this." The other two Kal backed off, and both brawlers drew their training swords. These swords were strong enough to kill, but not permanently. Arak-tcha watched in the back, use to the fact that students would do this almost every day.

Xor (the opposing Kal), was the first to lunge forwards. Aegis deflected the first couple strikes but was then cut across the chest. Aegis staggered back, clutching his chest. He shot a blast of Hive magic towards Xor, who summoned a shield to protect himself, leaving him vulnerable. Aegis ran around the shield and cut him across the back.

Xor howled in pain and the shield dissipated. Xor reached around with his free hand and grabbed Aegis by the throat, slamming him against the wall. "It's over Aegis. I win." Zoe raised his blade to finish Aegis off, but paused.

" You know, I've never seen you die before. I'm going to make it as painful as possible, teach you a lesson." And that's when Aegis struck.

Aegis kicked back against Xor, toppling him. Aegis landed on his feet and pinned him down by the throat, the sword pointed close to Xor's face. "You don't deserve the name Xor, you are not worthy of the dead queen. Your name is now Xo, the Thrall Knight. I'm done with you." Aegis released Xor (now Xo), who ran to his comrades for support.

"Well done both of you." Arak-tcha spoke up. "I hope to see that kind of performance in the Tournament. That goes for all of you. We are leaving immediately for the Dreadnaught." The group began to whisper to each other again. 'Dreadnaught?' 'Isn't that where Oryx's throne is?'.

The group traveled to the docking station on the moon, deep within the chambers of the fortress. "When you deploy, you will have to fight at once. Keep on your toes, and stay in formation." They reached the docks, were thousands of 'Kal' were boarding their specified Tomb Ship. Eventually it was their turn, and they all were transported inside.

"This tournament will be..." the King paused "...entertaining." He sat at the reserved seating up high on a Hive-type balcony. "Crota, how soon will they arrive?"

"They are on their way now. I have the upmost confidence that my Spawn will win."

"Challenging my Blood? I think not!"

"Let's make it a challenge then, father. The survivors of the tournament will gain an artifact of power as a sign of good will."

"What about your sisters? You wish to exclude them?"

"Bah! They have no spawn of their own. Their too busy with their 'death song' to think about other things like this. The only reason they're here is because you made them come."

"One thing is for certain, my son, the Hidden Swarm will be utterly destroyed. They are definitely the most disappointing legion under my command."

"Don't you know, father? The Reaper is in one of the Hidden Swarm groups."

"Really? That ought to change things."

"Get ready 'Kals', you're dropping in-" Arak-tcha's yelling was cut off as the group deployed. They were in an area similar to the entrance to the Hellmouth, where everything was pitch black, and the only light came from lamps littered around the area. Above was a shadow like layer that could be seen through from above but kept everything under it completely dark.

Xor (he gained his confidence back) pointed at a tomb husk that was flowing a soft green and said, "Defense team get in formation! The rest of us are going for the nearest husk!" Most of the group left, leaving for the nearest enemy team.

Aegis silently broke formation and perched on top of a nearby rock shrouded in darkness. He could clearly see what was going on around him, but it was harder for others to see him. He looked at the leftovers of his team and realized that if a large group were to charge them they were sure to perish. Until then, Aegis did what he did best. He waited.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

Author's Note:

You know what day it is? That's right! Thursday (hopefully you should know that)! That means another chapter. Part 2 will continue the adventure right where I left off.

Anyways, I would like to make a shoutout to forestfire. Smokey the Bear says to go f*** yourself (XD jk). Thanks for reviewing my story!

Let's begin!

The attack team never returned, so Aegis assumed that they had fallen. For a while nobody showed up, but eventually Aegis could hear several enemies coming. He looked at his team and could tell that they didn't notice. Aegis gripped his sword, ready to strike at a moment. He also felt for his shredder, which each Hive in the tournament was given. He was ready.

His teammates were unaware of the oncoming threat and couldn't react quick enough when it came. With all of his teammates dead, Aegis knew it was now or never. The group of 'Kal' were made up of seven, four with their swords out, two with their shedder out, and one supervising. 'He must be the leader', Aegis thought. 'That's who I need to go for.'

Aegis snuck around the enemy, with each step making only the slightest noise. The leader of the enemy walked up to the Tomb Husk. Aegis quickly pulled out his shredder with one hand and blasted the leader, killing him. He put the shredder back in its place and charged with his sword.

"Hmm...looks like your spawn isn't doing so well, Crota. The Reaper has them on the run." Oryx bragged.

"He's outnumbered, what makes you think he'll win?"

"You'll see..."

"What...was that?" one Kal asked angrily as a figure in the shadows burst the head off of their leader. The figure charged them so quickly none of them had time to react. It cut down his long ranged troops and blasted the other sword wielders with magic. "Fine then. I'll just kill it myself." the Kal grunted.

He and the figure charged each other, striking blow after blow, but the Kal couldn't keep up for long. The figure was striking with a ferocity he had never seen before. Eventually the figure managed to land a hit on him, making him stumble and fall back onto a large figure quickly stabbed him, finishing him off.

Aegis quickly finished off the remaining Kal and then examined his handiwork. Several Kal were dead, scattered on the ground. Eventually their remains disappeared to wherever they tied their deaths to. He got back on his perch and waited for the next group to arrive.

"Looks like that was the last of your Spawn, Crota. You lose. What a pity."

"Not if your blood dies as well."

"We'll see...would you like to make things a little more...entertaining?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kal!" Oryx boomed, "There are only two groups left. One from my Blood, and one from the Swarm. Forget your Tomb Husks. They are no longer required. This is a death match. The leftovers from the winning team will get powerful artifacts to help them on their future crusades."

Aegis was the last of his team, so that meant he had a whole other to fight.

Aegis waited for them to pass by. 'They should be here by now...' he thought. It wouldn't be a long while until the enemy team showed up.

When the enemy team passed by his perch, Aegis got down and began to follow them. They were clearly confused how the Hidden Swarm still had a team standing. "Where are they? We've searched this area twice over!" one complained."Shut up! It's your constant complaints that are keeping them at away!"

"You know what? I've had enough of this." the Kal snorted, drawing his sword. The other one drew his sword as well. Aegis watched and thought 'How stupid are they-' A hand clamped his mouth, and a sword pressed against his back. "Move." the voice said. Aegis complied. He was done for.

"I found this one watching us from afar. Your acting could use some improvement." the Kal behind him said.

"He's a gre-ak(odd one) for sure. His skin is so...soft." one Kal said. Aegis snarled at him, but he just laughed.

"Silence!" the leader of the group said. "Now...how did you survive the slaughter?"

"..." Aegis didn't respond, even after his mouth was released.

"Answer me!"

"..."

"Answer me or I will slay you right here and now, in front of Oryx himself!"

"Patience, my friend." Aegis smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I already told you, patience."

"Enough of this game!" the Kal charged him, glowing red and swung down to strike Aegis.

Aegis quickly ducked, and the raging Kal cut down his captor. The Kal picked up Aegis by the throat and slammed him against a nearby rock.

"Do you want me to kill you in front of Oryx himself?!" the Kal screamed. Aegis just smiled.

"I've never died. Why should I now?" Aegis knew it was over, but somehow he felt a surge of power run through him. He channeled that power into his hands, while the angry Kal raised his sword to strike.

Aegis felt something in his hands. It was powerful scythe made entirely out of darkness, meant for him and him alone. Aegis struck upwards with his new weapon, immediately cutting down the raging Kal. He lunged towards the nearest enemy, cutting him down with a swipe of his scythe. A couple fired their shredders at him with no effect. Aegis quickly killed the two with a blast of Hive magic, leaving just him in the arena as his scythe dissipated.

The layer of shadow dissipated, and light flooded in. Aegis looked around and saw the carnage had come from the tournament. Bodies lay everywhere, weapons scattered amongst the dead. Aegis knew they would be back alive in enough time, so he wasn't worried.

Oryx was astonished. "This 'Reaper' is stronger than I thought. Crota, get one of your servants to bring him here."

"Yes, father."

An acolyte missing his first eye walked up to Aegis. "King Oryx commands you to come immediately."

Aegis thought for a moment. "Alright. Lead the way."

The old acolyte led Aegis through several passageways, and eventually they reached the section reserved for the Royal Family.

"My lord, this is the champion of the tournament." The old acolyte spoke up.

"You are the single survivor, are you not?" Oryx asked Aegis.

"Yes." Aegis said. Oryx just stared at him, waiting. "Oh, um...yes, your majesty.

"That's better. What is your name, champion?"

"Aegis."

"Aegis, as you have heard, by winning this tournament you will gain a gift from Crota and I. Should you choose to accept it, they will grant you powers you don't yet comprehend."

Aegis considered the proposal for a moment, and then spoke.

"I accept."

"Good. Come back here soon, and we will grant you our gifts. Now, leave my presence."

"Yes, your majesty." Aegis bowed, and the old acolyte led him back to his Tomb Ship.


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 3

Authors Note: This is the last part of Chapter 1, and we move onto new characters! Don't worry, you still have time to submit OCs, but don't wait for too long!

Anyways, Robin, to the Dreadnaught! *Runs out of room in batman pajamas*

Aegis rode in the Tomb Ship, which pulled into the the Dreadnaught docking bay. Aegis deployed, and there the old acolyte was waiting for him. Aegis walked up to the old acolyte and gestures for him to lead the way, but the old acolyte shook his head.

"Oryx is...busy. He wanted me to present you with this."

The old acolyte walked over to a large chest and painfully picked it up. The chest was made of a black metal and was outlined with Hive runes. The old acolyte gave it to Aegis, who held it surprising ease. "That box contains the gifts from our King and Prince. Now go, be off with you." Aegis was summoned back into the Tomb Ship as it left for home.

When Aegis arrived, he immediately went to were his chamber lived. He walked up to the World's Grave and laid his hand on it, causing a hidden door to open. He walked through and it closed behind him. He walked through several passageways before reaching his destination. A large chamber was hollowed out, about the size of a skyscraper. Inside the chamber was a large column connected to the roof and floor, taking up most of the space in the cylindrical chamber. Two large doors stood in the center, and they slowly shifted open when Aegis walked up to them.

Aegis walked inside, and thin, evenly space rectangular chambers made of stone lined the walls. He walked up to his chamber and put the strange chest in front of it. Aegis examined it for a moment, and laid his hand lightly on the front. The Hive runes flashed and there was a soft click coming from inside the chest. Aegis lifted the lid up and began to examine the contents inside.

A sword was all there was in the chest. It was made out of a bronze-like metal, with even, jagged edges. Aegis picked it up, and it felt surprisingly light. He twirled it in the air a couple times, feeling it cut through the air. He then held it up to him, with the flat, shining side facing him. He saw his reflection and immediately got a vision.

He saw himself, but different. He had only two eyes, and they were different colors instead of just green, instead they were white, hazel and black. He was younger, and light bursted through him. A little machine flew next to his other self, speaking words Aegis couldn't hear.

The next vision showed Aegis and two others fighting what looked like robots and large insects in a lush jungle world. Aegis then saw himself sitting at a beach in the ruins of an ancient city, looking at a sunset with another person laying on his shoulder. The vision shifted again to the moon, where Laksa held him up by the throat, slowly killing him.

When they ended, Aegis realized he had to go. The Hive had lied to him. He was not one of them. His entire life was a lie. He had to go.

Aegis sheathed the sword and left his old home. He quietly snuck to the docking bays, avoiding sight behind various obstacles. Eventually he reached the docking bays, but there was a large problem. There was a clearing in between him and the Tomb Ship he wanted to go to. There was no chance he was going to get across without being noticed.

Just then, the heads of of several acolytes across the docking bays exploded, and three figures burst into the scene. One was big and burly, another skinny but agile, and the other fairly stocky. The big one wore normal armor and reminded Aegis of a Knight. The skinny one looked like him, with a cloak over his head. The stocky one wore robes and looked like a wizard.

They passed by, obviously heading to the Summoning Pits. With the Hive dead in this area, Aegis quickly boarded one of the Tomb Ships. He fired up the engines and the Tomb Ship slowly headed towards the stars.

After it eventually broke through the atmosphere of the moon, Aegis headed for the nearest planet. The gravity of the planet helped the ship pick up speed, and the Tomb Ship went far faster than it ever did before.

The Tomb Ship clattered and groaned as it broke through the clouds, revealing the ruins of a grand city. Buildings towered above the ground, shining with rare glory that was lost in the Golden Age. His Tomb Ship continued downwards, but was hit by an unknown energy source and was sent hurtling towards the ground.

Alarms flashed, and the screen kept repeating 'Fallen', which confused Aegis because the ship was FALLING, not fallen. The ship eventually crashed into a building, scraping against its floor and coming out the other Aegis was sent face first into the control panel before losing consciousness.

"You sure you can kill him?"

"When have I failed?" the Hunter twirled his hand cannon 'Hawkmoon' casually and leaned back in his seat. His Celestial Nighthawk stood out amongst his white and gold armor.

"He's more powerful than you think. I wouldn't be too-"

"I'll be fine! One measly person hasn't stopped me!" the Hunter bragged.

"Peregrine!" the figure spoke louder, leaning forward "This is a serious matter, and if it is not dealt with correctly, it will mean your head!"

Peregrine was silent for a moment. "Okay, fine. I'll be careful. I don't get why you think he's so dangerous, though."

"You'll see. I don't expect you to defeat him the first time, but don't come back until he's dead. Am I clear?"

"Yup."

The figure slid out of his chair and left the room, closing the door behind him, and for a brief second, a flash of yellow could be seen through the doorway.


	4. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Before I start my spiel, I would like to say thank you to all of you that followed my story. Three chapters (or parts I should say) and I have three followers! I know that doesn't seem like much, but this is my first story and I wasn't expecting this much for a long while. All I could ask for is reviews. Most people judge story quality by reviews (I used to as well) so any reviews would help!

On a separate note, my story is really coming along really nicely! I'm not a person that likes to give spoilers, but I will tell you that a LOT more of the story will begin to unfold in the next few chapters! Now, let's continue where we left off!

Aegis slowly opened his eyes, and found himself sprawled on the floor of the Tomb Ship. He got up and dusted himself off. He picked up his sword, which was lodged into the control panel. "So much for the ship." he spoke to himself.

Aegis walked over to the wall of the pilots chamber and stabbed his sword into the wall, cutting open a hole. He climbed out, examined his surroundings. The entire Tomb Ship was halfway in the floor, covered in shrapnel. A couple skeletons were scattered on the floor and some were in cubicles. A couple stranger skeletons were scattered around the floor as well.

These skeletons had four arms instead of the normal two, and their heads looked more like lizards. The strange skeletons looked centuries younger. Each one had multiple broken bones, and some were missing parts altogether.

"We need to get out. Now." his worm spoke in a commanding tone. His worm hadn't talked to Aegis ever since he escaped, and didn't address him as 'oh bearer mine'. Whatever it was, it scared his worm. Nothing frightened a worm, not even Oryx himself.

Aegis immediately searched for an exit. There was a flight of stairs going up, and since there wasn't a way out through this floor, he would have to follow them.

"Hey. Get up." the Ghost flew in front of the waking Guardian, who was in a daze.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, putting a hand on her head. "And why am I wearing armor?"

"Look, we need to get somewhere safe. We are not safe here."

The Guardian got up and dusted herself off. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know. There's something dark here. I-I can feel it." the Ghost stammered.

"Lead the way then." She said, gesturing ahead.

"Follow me." the Ghost instructed, flying towards the nearest stairwell in the building.

Aegis heard voices from the stairs above and silently hid in the stairwell. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could make out one pair of footsteps. 'Strange.' he thought.

He saw one figure go into the way he came, followed by a little robot who disappeared from sight. Aegis snuck behind the figure, who was wearing a mixture of robes and armor.

Aegis grabbed the figure's shoulder and, pulling them closer, put his sword to their throat. "Who are you?"

"I would ask the same thing." from the way she spoke she sounded like a girl in her twenties.

"I'm not the one with a sword to my throat."

Aegis heard a click behind him and cold metal pressed against the back of his head.

"And I'm not the one with a gun to my head." a man said.

Aegis knew better than to fight back. He released the figure in front of him, and dropped his sword.

"Now, why don't we all get to know each other?" the man said condescendingly, "I'm Peregrine. Bounty Hunter. And you are?"

"Aegis. Traitor Knight."

"I know what you are. Now, Warlock, what's your name?"

"He just told me more about what I am than you have." the Warlock said to her ghost, pointing her thumb back at Peregrine.

"We still need to go. I'm telling you we-"

"Name. Now."

"Marigold."

"Well then, Marigold, I'm sorry to say this.." Aegis heard another click, "but I can't have witnesses."

"What?"

"Up to the wall. Now." Aegis and Marigold complied, and both had their hands up with their backs to the wall. Aegis was finally able to get a good look at his captor. Peregrine had white and gold armor, with a hawk shaped helmet and a white and gold cloak. He was wielding two identical silver guns, with sights shaped like wings, talons at the bottoms, and feathers etched into the sides.

"Now, before I kill you, I want an explanation for something." Peregrine gestured towards the crashed Tomb Ship, "Why the hell did you crash your ship?"

"It didn't crash. It was shot down."

"By what?"

"I don't know. The screen said something about 'Fallen', but I don't know what-"

"Wait. Fallen? No, no, no, no!"

"What are 'Fallen'? I'm new..." she shot a glare towards her ghost "so I'm not exactly clear on any of this."

Suddenly, the wall across from them exploded, and there stood a large war machine. It had six legs, several optics and a large cannon on its back. The group stared as the cannon began to charge. But before it could fire, something yanked it of the ground. There was a loud explosion and a screech of a huge animal.

"Let's go." Peregrine said, holstering his pistols while backing up. Aegis picked up his sword, and looked at Marigold. "Do you have a weapon?"

"No."

"Peregrine, could you give her something?"

"Really, now? Fine." He handed her a blue auto rifle. "Not a scratch. As soon as we escape, I want my Hard Light back."

"Peregrine, do you have a ship?"

"Not here. There's a shipyard a couple miles east from here. We can get ships there."

"Good. Follow me." Aegis ran out the new exit, and Marigold followed.

"Why should I...fine." Peregrine gave an exasperated sigh, and quickly followed.

"The signal has been lost." The Dreg said, pressing several buttons and

dragging three fingers across the screen. "What do you mean 'lost"?", the Kell said, "Scan for any remains to salvage. Whatever it is that has been killing our walkers needs to be dealt with now. I want more salvage teams down there now. Prepare the ketch, we are going to 'Old New York.'

"What happened to you?" Marigold asked, looking at Aegis.

"I don't know. I have little pieces of memory here and there, but it's all very vague."

"Oh. That's too bad."

The group was walking through an alleyway, about halfway to their destination. Aegis was in the lead, followed by Marigold and a grumbling Peregrine. Aegis had his sword on his shoulder, walking as a knight would. He was beginning to feel weaker, and his worm was growing hungrier.

"I need to feed, or I am going to be consumed" he said, clutching his gut.

"What do you mean?" Marigold asked.

"When a Hive doesn't feed, it's worm will consume them. So please, go ahead and starve. It'll make my job easier."

"Can you shut up? You have been whining and complaining this entire trip!" Marigold yelled at Peregrine. Peregrine looked at her and raised one of his silver guns in her direction. "I am walking around an ancient city with the person I am TRYING TO KILL and a new Guardian, being hunted by some creature that can destroy Fallen Walkers within seconds! So of course I'm going to complain!"

Aegis raised his sword to Peregrine's head. "If you lay a finger on her I will destroy you here and now so I can sate my hunger."

"Stop!" Marigold yelled at Aegis, raising her gun to his head. "Nobody is consuming anybody, or killing anybody, or whatever it is you want to do!"

"Wait just a minute! He's mine to kill!" Peregrine raised his other silver gun in Aegis's direction.

Marigold aimed her gun at Peregrine. "No! He's nobody's to kill!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You two think you can stop me, don't you?" Peregrine said, "I've been at this game far longer than either of you!"

"Captain, we are ready to deploy." the Dreg said at his pilots seat. "Good. Tell Aksor that we will be launching momentarily." the Captain said, turning around and walking out of the cockpit.

"Hey. Your super is charged." Marigold's ghost whispered in her helmet.

"My what?" she whispered back.

"When you gather enough light, you can channel it against your enemies."

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"Just..erm...feel it flow through you? I'm not completely sure."

"Thanks..." Marigold said flatly.

The group stood still, waiting for somebody to make a movement. A storm began to form, but nobody seemed to notice. Eventually, the storm had formed over the entire city, and lightning struck in the distance.

"Somebody do something already so I can get to killing you two!"

"Will you-" Marigold was cut off as thunder rumbled directly above them, and a bolt of lightning struck Marigold, who didn't seem to notice. She began to crackle with electricity, and she thrust her hands out, shooting lighting from her fingertips.

Peregrine and Aegis jumped out of the way in opposite directions, and the bolts of lighting struck the old wall behind them. Peregrine thrust his two hand cannons in the air and both the guns and him were engulfed in flames. Aegis summoned his Dark Scythe. Peregrine fired off a shot a Aegis, who deflected it with his scythe. Aegis lunged towards Peregrine and a hovering Marigold followed. Panicked, Peregrine fired his other shot at Aegis, but it missed and flew past him. Aegis tackled Peregrine, and raised his scythe in the air. "Give me one reason not to kill you." Peregrine pointed past Aegis, where Marigold was standing. She had lost her power, and was clutching her chest with an extremely burnt spot on her chest plate. She crumpled to the ground.


	5. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys, UlktamateGaming here! Suprise! I know it's not Thursday, but I have had some extra time to post! First on the list, thank you. So much. You guys have been very supportive of my work, and as a sort of thank you, I have decided that OCs from this chapter to Chapter 7 (there's a reason for this) will be guaranteed accepted (within reason).

I would also like to thank you to forestfire for reviewing my story. I REALLY appreciate it. And as for commenting OCs, commenting and reviewing are the same thing, so go right ahead. OCs should follow this format:

Name:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Class:

Gear (includes armor, sparrows, weapons, etc.):

Appearance:

Personality:

Background(make it align with the time of the story):

Ghost's Personality:

Ghost's Appearance (Custom shells are allowed):

Anyway, let's begin!

Aegis let go of Peregrine and got up. Peregrine groaned and said "For a hunter, you sure are...ow...strong." Aegis ignored him and went over to Marigold. She was relatively still, but every few seconds she twitched and would electricity run through her. Her ghost was panicking, scanning every few seconds.

"Is she okay?" Aegis asked. The ghost scanned some more, and looked at Aegis. "I don't know. If she was dead, I would be waiting for revival. Something else is going on, but I can't seem to figure out what." Peregrine pushed them aside and said "We need to get her to the City."

"What's the City?" Aegis asked. "Are you really that naive?" Peregrine asked him, "How old are you?" Aegis ignored his remark. "We'll both carry her to the shipyard. If we hurry up, that...thing won't catch us." he said. Peregrine and Aegis picked her up and carried her over their shoulders. They made it to the next alleyway when the city began to rumble.

"My liege, we are deploying now." the Archon said, bowing before his Kell. "Good. I want everything down there exterminated. That Warmind will be ours."

"No! Not right now!" Peregrine said, looking up as the bow of a descending Ketch broke through the clouds. It was still too high to detect them, but a feeling of dread ran through Aegis. They began to hurry up as several small ships descended into the city.

The small ships had the same screen as the Walker, but had two turrets on the bottom, and a tail like section extending backwards. Two thrusters were attached to the back of the body. The turrets aimed left and right, searching for targets. A few of the small ships lowered to the ground, and several creatures were dropped out onto the street.

Some of the creatures were small, missing two of their arms. They were out in front, scavenging for something. The small ones were followed by fairly sized ones with four arms, bull horns, and fairly sized rifles. The groups were led by large ones with much bigger horns. They were shielded and they weld rifles with barrels that glowed orange.

Peregrine pulled out a grenade from his hip. It glowed purple, and was very small. "You see that street up ahead?" Aegis nodded. "It's swarming with enemies. The only way we'll get across is if we were invisible." Peregrine pressed a button on the grenade. "So let's be invisible." The grenade exploded into a cloud of smoke, and Peregrine yanked Aegis forward, still carrying Marigold.

"This is experimental, so don't expect it to last long." Peregrine whispered. The made it halfway across the street when the invisibility began to wear off. The creatures jumped back at their surprise visitors. A large one roared, and the creatures fired on them.

"Shit!" Peregrine yelled, quickly lowering Marigold to the floor. Aegis pulled out his sword and charged. He cut down several small ones with relative ease, but was forced to back up from heavy fire from the bull-horned ones. Peregrine pulled out his Hawkmoons and fired successive shots into the bull-horned ones, cutting a few down and getting the others attention. "Go for the Captain! I've got these guys!" Aegis figured the he was talking about the big one and quickly charged. The Captain saw him coming and it threw down it's rifle. It roared and ran at Aegis. Aegis jumped at it, but hit the ground. He felt four hands on his back, and he was tossed into a wall.

Peregrine wasn't doing well either. He was stuck guarding Marigold in the middle of the street. He pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a shot, taking out only two of his enemies. Small ones charged him, striking him with knives before being quickly taken out. "Stupid Dregs, stupid Vandals..." he shot a couple more before getting hit hard in the head.

Aegis saw the sniper that shot Peregrine. He shook himself off and sliced at the Captain. It teleported out of the way and grabbed Aegis by the neck. He swung around and threw Aegis into the window of the nearest shop. A couple mannequins fell on top of him, and he shoved them out of the way. Aegis ran towards the Captain who teleported towards the left. The Captain roared, and Aegis realized he was surrounded.

Peregrine was on the ground unconscious. Marigold was still out. Dregs, Vandals, and multiple Captains had them surrounded. Aegis looked around and realized the buildings were lined with snipers. It was over.

Aegis dropped his sword and put his hands up. There was nothing he could do. The Captain laughed said something that Aegis couldn't understand. A couple more ships flew in, some with strange speeders and others with more Walkers.

The ships deployed their cargo and left. The Captain roared something, and several Vandals and Captains hopped on speeders and left. The Captain turned back towards Aegis. He roared something Aegis couldn't understand, and a Walker aimed its cannon at him. The other Walkers began to follow the speeder's path.

A loud roar startled Aegis. He looked up, and saw a pair of huge wings flapping inside the clouds. The creature was heading for the still descending Ketch. The Walker also looked up, and it immediately began to leave. The Captain began to back up, and ran towards the nearest speeder.

"Ow! Who did-" Peregrine said, sitting up. "Where did they go?"

"Don't know. There's a thing the size of that vessel in the sky right now. They fled in terror." Aegis pointed to where he saw them leave. "I don't see anything." Peregrine said looking towards the Ketch. "You'll see it."

"They left speeders behind?" Peregrine said when he saw a couple speeders of to the side, "They must be really desperate. I don't think they'll mind us taking them at this point."

Aegis mounted a speeder and Peregrine put Marigold behind him. Peregrine mounted his own, saying "Follow my lead."

The group sped off towards the shipyard. They pulled into a large, field full of runways and broken planes. A couple ships were around, but all of them were missing parts. Peregrine led them through as he searched, and they eventually found a ship in good condition.

It was a blue ship with red outlines. It had triangular prism shaped wings along metal pieces going off the edges. Another triangular piece came off the cockpit. Peregrine dismounted and started to examine the ship. Aegis dismounted as well, carefully getting Marigold off the speeder.

"This'll have to do." Peregrine said with a hint of disappointment. He opened up his palm and another ghost appeared in his hand. It was gold with white outlines, and it shivered ever few seconds. "He-hello sir. I d-didn't expect you to s-summon me. Wha-what do y-you need?" "Once a coward, always a coward." Peregrine mumbled. "I need you to get the ship started up. Once it's ready, teleport all three of us in."

While his ghost went to work, Peregrine examined Marigold. "She isn't nearly as twitchy. When did she start getting better?"

"When you used that invisibility device."

Peregrine paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but then immediately closed it. He walked back to the ship, leaving Aegis to wonder what he was thinking.

"It's f-finished sir." Peregrine's ghost said. It vanished, and the ship started up. It hovered in place, and Peregrine smiled under his helmet. "Let's go." he said. Peregrine disappeared,, and Aegis found himself inside the ship. Peregrine pressed a button, an Marigold appeared inside the ship as well.

"City, here we come!" Peregrine slid a large lever forward, and the ship rocketed off. It turned around, heading back towards the city they were just in.

"What are you doing?" Aegis asked "The Fallen things are this way."

"I need to confirm something." Peregrine said in a serious tone.

The ship was above the clouds, but the navigation told them they were above 'Manhattan'. They rocketed forward, and came upon a disturbing scene. The Ketch was being attacked by a dragon its size. The dragon ripped off the front of the Ketch, causing the engines to cut out. The small ships were fleeing in terror, and one was adorned in gold.

"They're supposed to be dead..." Peregrine said in awe, leaning forward.

"What is it?" Aegis asked with equal curiosity.

"That's an Ahamkara..."


	6. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hello everybody! Great OCs Forrestfire and skater551. They will definitely be interesting characters to develop. I'm taking the hood away from Baron because hoods are a kind of Hunter thing, and the shoulder cape seems a bit excessive. Also, I'm replacing Arc Edge with just a generic sword because in order to get Arc Edge you have to kill Oryx, and he isn't dead. Not for a long while. Skater, thanks for checking out my story! Your OC is great, but I have a slight problem with it. The Hive obsession I'm fine with, but he has varying weapons that look like Hive and Vex stuff. If it looks like it wasn't made in the Tower (things like sleeper and thorn count too), I can't really use it (goes for you too Forrestfire). I can't explain without spoilers, so just trust me on this. Just repost an edited version and it'll be good to go. Anyways, let's begin!

The ship turned around and blasted off. Aegis still was confused about what an Ahamkara was, but now was not the time. Marigold had to be saved. The ship barreled through the atmosphere, and a range of mountains was coming up ahead. When the ship broke through, a grand city lay ahead. A huge white orb hung above, with large scars at the bottom.

A tower stood above the other buildings, leaning backwards with a majestic view of the white orb. Ships flew in and out, and Peregrine steered the ship towards the tower. Before Aegis knew it, he was on his feet.

The top of the tower held several small shops, and people were walking in and out. Armored people exchanged weapons and other goods. But when Aegis landed, they all stopped and stared. The armored people pulled out weapons of varying design, all aimed at him.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Peregrine said, whispering in Aegis's ear. "Calm down!"

"Why should we?" somebody in the crowd yelled. "Bounty Hunter!"

"Seems they don't like you more than they don't like me." Aegis said to him.

"Shut up."

Marigold finally appeared, still in her unconscious state. Aegis gently picked her up. "She's sick! If we don't help her soon, she might die!" he yelled. "So what?" it was the same person. "Guardians die all the time!"

Something whizzed by Aegis's head. It was a large rock about the size of his palm. "Go back to the moon!" the guy yelled. "Yeah!" a woman yelled. Eventually the crowd began closing in. Peregrine and Aegis began backing up until they hit the railing at the edge of the tower.

The crowd suddenly began to whisper, and parted as a figure in a white robe and mask walked through. "May I see her?" the man asked in a strangely calm tone. Aegis held her out and the man laid his hand on her forehead. His hand began to glow purple, and Marigold began to float up in the air. She glowed white, and then was back to normal, falling slowly into the ground.

"There is some light in you, Guardian. You can stay at the Tower as long as you wish." he said to Aegis. He then turned to Peregrine. "I assume you helped in getting her here?" Peregrine looked down, as if he was embarrassed.

"Yes." Peregrine said.

"You can stay as well."

The crowd dispersed, and Peregrine put a hand on Aegis's shoulder. "Welcome to the City."

Aegis picked up Marigold, and asked Peregrine "What now?"

"We take her to the hospital wing of the Tower. If what I'm thinking is correct, she'll be awake in a couple hours."

Peregrine walked to the left, and Aegis followed. When they arrived at the hospital, it was surprisingly empty. Peregrine waited at the counter, and Aegis stood behind. A nurse asked "How may I help you?"

"We just need to drop of a patient." Peregrine said. "Right this way." the nurse said, walking around the counter. She led them through a couple hallways before reaching a room labeled '2a'.

"I'll take it from here." the nurse gestured towards the room. "Thanks." Peregrine said. The nurse took her into the room, and they left.

They walked out of the hospital wing in silence. "You know what?" Peregrine asked, "I think I know something you might enjoy." Aegis looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Let's watch some Crucible." Peregrine said.

Peregrine gave Aegis a new data pad. It had a couple features, but the one that stood out was 'Live Crucible Matches'. Aegis selected that, and the data pad immediately began streaming a Hybrid Control and Elimination Match. Alpha Team had five of the six team members, and Bravo had one. Alpha was currently in the lead.

"Watch the guy on Bravo team." Peregrine said, switching Aegis's screen to Bravo. The man was guarding the last remaining point on the map. He had an auto rifle with a small bayonet attached. His armor was mad up of silver robes that had neon yellow outlines, and a silver helmet with a glowing yellow line going straight down the middle. One of his arms was missing, and in its place was a robotic one. It had a picture of a rose above the wrist.

The man held his ground, keeping the enemy team at bay. Somebody was sneaking up from behind him, with a knife in hand. The man didn't notice. The enemy was about a foot away front the man when the man spun around with a sword in hand. It was slightly curved, and the hilt was shaped like a diamond around it.

The man cut down the enemy with a quick blow, and charged the other team. He quickly cut most of the down, but one Bladedancer used their super and attacked. The man jumped backwards and blocked a few strikes with his sword. He hit the Bladedancer in the stomach, causing them to fly into a wall.

The man gave one more blow, and the Bladedancer died. The scene faded out, and it showed Bravo team as the winner. "Who was that?" Aegis asked.

"That was Baron. Most people call him the Silver Rose. He hates my guts." Peregrine anxiously said.

"Why?" Aegis asked.

"I may have...sorta...maybe...had a hand in killing his Fireteam." he mumbled.

"What?" Aegis asked, "Why am I helping you again?"

"Don't worry. You won't be soon. I'm leaving soon, just after I get a new ship." Peregrine answered.

"Good." Aegis said.

"Look. You've been a good ally, but I've been paid to kill you. Hanging around you isn't going to make that happen sooner. Once Marigold is awake and I have a new ship, I'm out." Peregrine stated, putting his hand close to the holster of his hand cannon.

A crowd began to form as a dozen ships pulled into the City. One group was of Alpha team, which quickly dispersed through the City. Bravo team was swarmed by people, who were taking pictures with pre-golden age cameras.

At the front of the team was the Silver Rose, smiling for the cameras. He looked around and saw Peregrine. He stopped smiling and started walking in their direction. Peregrine began to back up, and then took running full speed. The Silver Rose ran after him and Aegis quickly followed. Peregrine got cornered at the large doors in the Tower North.

"Why did you decide to show your face around here?" Silver Rose said, pointing his finger directly at Peregrine.

"Calm down! I was about to leave!" Peregrine said, pressed against the wall.

"No." the Silver Rose raised his sword, "I'm ending this before you hurt anybody else."

"I'm sorry. I can't let that happen." Aegis leveled his sword to the Silver Rose's head. The Silver Rose looked at him for a moment, and then released Peregrine, who stumbled forward.

"Why?" the Silver Rose asked. "He's a murderer!"

Aegis looked at Peregrine. "Go." he said to Peregrine, "Before I change my mind and let him kill you." Aegis lowered his sword as Peregrine ran off.

"Why did you stick up for him, anyway?" the Silver Rose asked, putting his sword over his back.

"It...was complicated." Aegis said, putting his sword on his back as well. "He was originally out to kill me, but something called an Ahamkara came and-"

"Did you say Ahamkara?" the Silver Rose asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They're supposed to dead. All of them. And you're saying one is alive?"

"Yeah. It was fighting a huge ship, too."

"This isn't good. Where were you when this happened?"

"I don't know."

The Silver Rose paused for a moment. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Aegis shrugged. "I'm not familiar with the locations of this planet. I just got here."

The Silver Rose put his hand to the front of his helmet. "Does Peregrine know where it is?"

Suddenly a ship blasted off, heading into space. "Don't tell me that was Peregrine."Aegis looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "That was Peregrine."

"Was there anybody else there?" Silver Rose asked. Aegis gestured towards the hospital wing. "This way." Aegis led him through the hospital wing to Marigold's room. He opened the door slowly, and saw Marigold sitting up, scrolling through a data pad.

She looked up and said "Hey." Aegis walked in, and the Silver Rose followed. Marigold looked at the Silver Rose, first at his robotic arm and then at him. "Who is he exactly?"

"That is the Sil-" Aegis didn't get to say anymore because the Silver Rose stepped in the way, taking off his helmet and saying "Baron. My name is Baron."

Baron had a gold frohawk and had a slight hint of facial hair. His grey eyes were lit up, and he had a bright friendly smile. He knelt down to Marigold's height, asking "What's your name?" Marigold smiled, answering "Marigold."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Um...thanks..." Marigold rubbed her neck nervously.

Aegis had enough. Something was bugging him, and whatever it was, he didn't like it. "Alright Baron, let's do what we came here to do."

The Silver Rose blushed. "O-oh, yeah. That." he stuttered. He turned back to Marigold. "You remember when you were brought back, right?"

Marigold thought for a moment. "Yeah. Why?" Baron's face became instantly serious, "Do you remember WHERE you were?" Marigold shook her head.

Baron turned to Aegis. "Looks like we need to get Peregrine. Let's go tell the Vanguard so they can set up a Bounty on him." Aegis looked at him quizzically. "Who are the Vanguard?" Baron put his hand to his head and gave a long sigh.

"Has anybody given you a tour of the Tower?" Baron asked. Aegis shook his head. "Look. I'll give you a tour of the Tower as soon as I can, but right now, we have more important things to do." Baron looked at Marigold and smiled. "You're coming too, right?"

Marigold put down her data pad and got out of the hospital bed. She walked out the door and it closed behind her. The door opened again, and Marigold was peeking in. "Are you coming or not?"

"Well done, Peregrine." the figure said, "You did your job perfectly."

Peregrine stared for a moment. "Wait...what?"

The figure smiled under his hood. "You did your job perfectly. I told you, we didn't expect you to kill Aegis the first time. We do expect you to kill him later."

A suitcase slid across the table, and Peregrine grabbed it. "It was nice doing business with you."

"The Cult of Osiris thanks you for your services."

launch boot start

"...where...am...I?"

1 downloading package 1

"Wait...what?"

1 installing package 1

"Wait, downloading?"

1 activating package 1

"What-is-this-"

1 contacting network 1

"So many voices! It hurts!"

1 establishing network link 1

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

1 network link established 1

"AAAAAAAGH!"

1 interfacing network 1

"..."

1 network interfaced 1

"Network interfaced."

1 downloading external packages 1

"Downloading external packages."

B G&N P4ECU#S*R C$ ME*A


	7. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Hey guys, UlktamateGaming has returned! I know I've been out for a long, LONG while, but I've had enough time to clear my head and finish fleshing out the rest of my story. I have a lot of goodies in store, so stick around! This chapter is short, but that's because next chapter is going to be pretty big to the overarching story, so I want to have the little, important details ready.

"So you mean to tell me," Commander Zavala said skeptically, "that there is a LIVE Ahamkara out there somewhere and you don't know where it is?" He stared at the group, waiting for a response. Aegis opened his mouth to speak, but Zavala interrupted him. "Why should we trust you? For all we know you could be some spy for the Hive, waiting on the right moment to kill us!"

"Zavala, don't just start making accusations just yet." Andal Brask said, flipping a coin into the air and catching it in his palm. "They could be telling the truth." He continued to flip his coin, and Ikora leaned forward. "Whatever it is, we should at least let them explain a little further." she said in a calm tone.

"Fine. Let's say they are telling the truth. Do you know where it is?" Zavala asked. Before anyone of them could speak, Marigold's ghost appeared. "Unfortunately, my sensors were damaged and I couldn't read the location, but I did manage to catch a scan while we were escaping from it with Peregrine."

"Let's see it then." Zavala said. The ghost whirred and clicked a couple time, and the holographic device on the center of the table activated. It showed a scene frozen in time, of the Ahamkara and the Fallen Ketch locked in battle." Zavala's eyes widened, and Andal stopped flipping his coin, snatching it from the air.

"That's not an Ahamkara. It's different..." Andal Brask said, leaning forward, "It's darker...like someone took and Ahamkara and-" "Wait." Aegis said, "No. That...shouldn't be possible..." Zavala threw his hand onto the table, asking "What is it?" Aegis was frozen in terror. He recognized that power, and had seen it used countless times before.

"Oryx found me."

Peregrine say at the bar, ordering a drink and keeping his head low. He took a sip of his Mardka, a special drink popular in the Golden Age, and looked around. A figure looked at him, and he quickly looked away. The figure took a seat next to Peregrine, and ordered the same drink.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Logan." Peregrine said without making eye contact. Logan leaned forward, saying in a hushed tone "You know I wouldn't be here without a reason. The Vanguard wants you, and badly. They're offering a full supply of glimmer and marks with your capture."

"Any reason why?" Peregrine whispered, taking a sip of his drink. "They say you know something important, but that's about it." Logan finished his drink, and said "I'll give you five minutes to leave, but after that, I can't say I won't bring you in." Logan returned to his table, and Peregrine left the bar.

"So Oryx is the King of the Hive?" Ikora asked. "Toland was right..." Andal Brask began to circle around the table, saying "Whatever the reason, Oryx wants you badly. We can't let that happen. Finding Peregrine will allow us to find the location of the Ahamkara, and we'll then be able to send a raid team to take it out. I've already got a bounty up for Peregrine, and Zavala's paying." "Wait, what?" Zavala said, suprised. "I think it could work." Ikora said. They all looked towards Zavala, who let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll sanction this mission, but only if we get a Titan on this Fireteam. I know just the person."

"Thanks Zavala, I think I can take it from here." The Titan walked up the the Vanguard Hall, holding a strange Fallen weapon in his hand. He wore thick armor, with pieces of it still missing. Everyone stared at it, as usual. "Prototype weaponry and armor, designed by me, Texes. And you are?"

"Texes!" Zavala had an angry look on his face, and Texes realized his mistake. "How much did you hear?" Texes rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "All of it." Zavala sighed, putting his hand to his face. "You can join the Fireteam, but if something goes wrong, I will kick you out of this Vanguard faster than you can say-"

"Zavala! I think he gets the point." Andal Brask interjected. "Peregrine's last known sightings were at some Bandit hideout in Old Madagascar. Someone by the name of Deadeye will be meeting you there to give you further details. I've given Baron's ghost the coordinates. Since some here are lacking transportation, Marigold and Aegis will be provided with ships by Amanda Holiday. You are dismissed."

43582830Completing Final Installation43582830

"Completing final installation."

43582831Installation Completed43582831

"Installation completed. Beginning assimilation."

BEGIN PRECURSOR CHIMERA


	8. Chapter 5 Pt 1

Author's Note: Alright, people! I found out another way to make a line break, and it ACTUALLY MIGHT WORK this time. Anyway... as everything falls into place, there are still many questions left to answer. Where's Peregrine? What happened to the Ahamkara? Also, a WARMIND is somehow involved? And what does the Cult of Osiris have to do with any of this? And what exactly is a Precursor Chimera? Good for you guys, I know the answers to them! Let's begin!

Four ships descended above the lush jungles of Madagascar. The jungles were thicker than that of Venus, and held large, dangerous creatures. It was a perfect place for Peregrine to hide. As the ships got closer to their destination, little bits of destruction were seen across the treetops. Up ahead was a large mountain range, and as they got closer, more destruction could be seen along the ground.

The ships passed through the mountains, and the true destruction was revealed. A large crater several miles wide had replaced the Bandit hideout. There were no remains of the hideout, but a large tunnel into the mountain was still intact. "See that tunnel?" Baron said, "If anyone is still alive, they would be in there. Aegis, you and Marigold see what you can find outside, I'll go in and see if I can find our contact." The ships descended, and three of the guardians dropped from their ships, splitting up.

Marigold's ghost materialized, scanning the scorched ground. "Detecting slight traces of Vex energies all over...what would the Vex be doing on Earth..." it adjusted itself a couple times, mumbling to itself before immediately speaking up. "A couple hours ago, there was fight. Some of these marks are still fresh. Whatever it was that caused this..." the Ghost immediately froze. "We're not alone. We need to go. NOW."

Baron walked through the dark tunnel, his ghost providing just enough light to see. He eventually reached the end of the tunnel, which opened up into a large chamber. There sat a Guardian, wearing mostly Neuroghast armor with the exception of his Khepri's Sting and his custom black racer's scarf. The man looked up at Baron and took off his helmet.

"Well, if it isn't the Silver Rose. I didn't expect to meet you here." the man said, "My name's Deadeye, but you can call me Logan." The man smiled, his green eye and his blue eye were lit up with excitement. He had flat blonde hair and was fairly pale. Overall, he looked kind of insane.

"Look, we need to get down to business quickly. I have a couple people outside waiting on me and-" Baron was immediately cut off. Logan was no longer smiling. "There are people out there? Are you nuts?" Logan immediately pulled out a large, white and gold Rocket Launcher, asking "Do you have some heavy ammo synthesis?" "Where did you get that?" Baron asked. "Look, I stole it. Ok? Now do you have a heavy ammo synthesis or not?" Logan demanded. Baron pulled some out of his inventory, handing it to Logan. "Now, grab a rocket launcher and use one for yourself." Baron followed his instructions while asking "What is so dangerous outside that we need to use a GJALLARHORN on it?"

"A Precursor Chimera."

Aegis pulled out his sword, looking around for his unknown adversary. Then, he saw it, the reflection light against metal. Aegis walked over to Marigold, whispering to her "I see it. It's to our left, hiding. On my mark, I want you to open fire and pour everything you have onto it. Understand?" Marigold nodded. The creature, unaware that they knew of it's presence, slowly began to come out of hiding. It was a large, bulky machine, shaped almost like a Titan (imagine a titan in VoG raid gear). It was bronze, and had one large, red eye. It had a large energy weapon in place of it's right hand, and a blade extending from the left forearm.

Before Aegis could say a word, a strange looking man and Baron came dashing out of the tunnel. Both had large rocket launchers out, and a grenade at the ready. "Get down! NOW!" the man yelled. His helmet materialized, and both men threw their grenades, which caused it to fall over. They fired of their rockets at the machine, the explosions and Wolf Pack Rounds tearing into it's armor. As they reloaded, the creature weakly stood up, and it's armor began to repair itself.

"Your plan isn't working!" Aegis yelled to Baron. "We know!" he yelled back, "We have a Plan B, just follow Deadeye's lead!" Deadeye jumped into the air, summoning a large, glowing purple bow. He fired a shot onto the ground, which immediately anchored to the machine. He repeated the process twice more, creating a triangle of void anchors pinning down the machine.

"Use your supers! NOW!" Baron burst with lightning, thrusting bolts of electricity into the machine. Marigold did the same, and Aegis summoned his scythe. He cut into the machine, quickly tearing it apart. Before he could deliver the final blow, he was knocked off his feet by a large shockwave. The shockwave ripped trees from the ground, throwing the Fireteam all over the crater. -

Texes stood before the patrol beacon. It was black, and instead of having a green light it had a yellow one. "Now what would a beacon be doing out here?" he asked to himself. He summoned his ghost, letting it scan the beacon. "The signal the beacon is receiving is being broadcasted from Mercury. The only people there are the Cult of Osiris..."

"Should we activate it?" Texes asked, looking at the mysterious beacon. Before his ghost could answer, a loud explosion erupted from the center of the jungle, near the mountains. "I think we should go now..." his ghost said, dematerializing. -

The machine stood up, auto-repairing itself. It walked up to Aegis, grabbing something from his belt. It was a small, bronze and silver chip. The machine got onto it's knees, grabbing Aegis' hand. He was about to place the chip in his palm when it was blasted by a shotgun millimeters away from its head.

"Die, die, die!" Texes said as he unloaded his shotgun into the machine's head. He quickly reloaded it, and began firing away again. The machine fired off a shot at him, which was absorbed by his prototype armor. When he ran out of shotgun ammo, he threw the gun onto the ground, pulling out a Dregs Promise. When he unloaded that, he put it back into its holster, and pulled out a prototype Dragons Breath, forcing back the machine with walls of fire. The machine couldn't get the opportunity to auto-repair and was on a steady retreat.

Eventually it realized it was outmatched. It curled into a ball, and light flashed all around it as it teleported away. Texes immediately lunged, but landed on the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. 'Whatever it was, it was able to adapt to almost any conventional guardian weapon.' he thought, ' Damn, if I could have finished it off...' He was about to go check on the others when he noticed something where the machine had teleported away. Blood. "That thing could bleed?" his ghost appeared, flying over to analyze it.

"Back off." Peregrine said, as two Titans cornered him in an alleyway. He was in the Ishtar Academy, looking for information when two Guardians had begun to attack him. "Not until you come with us to the Vanguard. They're offering a lot of money for your capture, and we are going to be rich!" Peregrine shot them straight in their foreheads and reloaded his Hawkmoons. Their ghosts appeared, waiting for revival. He grabbed one, crushing it his hand. He grabbed the other, looking directly into its eye. "Tell the Vanguard I'll come when I want to, and if they want to stop any more deaths, than they need to leave me alone. NOW." The ghost disappeared, and he could hear someone running away at the other end of the Academy.

"Did y-you have t-t-t-" his ghost stuttered. "Yes, I had to kill him. It's for effect." Peregrine said flatly. He searched the dead Titan for any good weapons, but didn't find anything useful. His ghost froze, slowly turning around. "D-did you f-f-feel that?" Peregrine felt a chill run up his spine. "Feels dark."

"If it isn't Peregrine, the famous bounty hunter. Now what would you be doing here?" Peregrine turned around and found the source of the voice. There stood a warlock. It was an awoken female, slightly shorter than Peregrine. She wore standard Warlock robes, which were modified with hive plating. There was something that was off about her, though. She had a blindfold around her three, glowing green eyes. Her smile disappeared, an obsidian mind appearing on her head. "Get him."


	9. Chapter 5, Part 2

Author's Note: Good news everyone! There's a new chapter of Son of Darkness to read! We finally get to find out who that mysterious hive lady is, (well, I already know, you guys are the ones finding out, and I'm telling you what I know so that you guys can know what- I'll stop rambling now) and no, she is not Eris. Also, does ANYBODY know how to make a line break? Seriously, I have no idea how. FanFiction is weird like that. Anyways, let's begin!

Thrall poured into the academy from all directions, blocking the any means of escape. "Get me my Auto Rifle, now!" Peregrine yelled. A Grim Citizen III landed in his hands, and he quickly unloaded it onto the oncoming thrall. He ducked behind the large statue at the center of the room, reloading his weapon. He could hear Vex trying to get in from the outside, but they were having no luck breaking into the academy.

"We've got you cornered Peregrine...there's no point in fighting us now. Tell us where Aegis is and we'll let you live." the Warlock said, "Kind of." She strolled forward, with two knights behind her. One knight held a sword, and the other a large, green orb. "Come on, you're wasting your time. I just want to talk."

"Then go ahead. I'm listening." said a voice from behind. Cold metal pressed against her head, followed by a loud click. "Look, if you don't have anything to say, I'll blast your brains out and be on my merry way." She started to laugh softly, gradually getting louder and louder. She slowly clapped her hands, saying, "Well done, well done! I will say, I did not see that coming!" She turned around, still laughing. Peregrine took two steps back, holding his Hawkmoon in place and laying his other hand by his knife.

"Enough playing around. Talk. NOW!" Peregrine commanded. The Warlock looked directly at his helmet, where his eyes would be. "You're afraid, I can tell. It's in your voice." she said, circling Peregrine while he continued to aim at her. She walked up to one of her Knights, taking its glowing green orb. "You know, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve."

She threw the orb at Peregrine breaking it apart the instant it touched Peregrine. He reeled from the impact, backing up a bit. A black, goo-like substance spread over his body, all the way up to his neck, where it stopped. He struggled to escape, but as the seconds passed the substance ate at his light, draining him of his strength.

"You know, Peregrine, I expected more from you. I thought you would put up a fight, but now I realize how truly pathetic you are. Now, you are going to tell me where he is." she told him.

"Who...are..." Peregrine couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He was under her control. The Warlock walked up to him. "Necromancer. Bane of the Light. I have many names. That isn't important though. Now tell me, where is Aegis?"

Aegis woke up, seeing the familiar face of Texes. "You guys took a beating from that thing! What happened?" his friend said, offering his hand. Grabbing it, Aegis pulled himself up, almost causing the Titan to fall over. "Damn, you're strong." he said, rubbing his shoulder. Aegis nodded, recognizing the praise. In Hive society, calling someone strong was to admit they were better than you. It was a phrase rarely uttered, only in defeat. Aegis assumed that this was what Texes meant.

"Where were you?" he asked, realizing he hadn't seen Texes during the fight. "I had detected a patrol beacon, somewhere nearby. I went to investigate, but after that large explosion, I came back and saw that Vex thing." Texes said, avoiding Aegis's angry look. Unfortunately, Aegis didn't get any time to speak, as several Guardians came out from the jungle, guns raised.

They were dressed in black and yellow armor, with guns of the same color. There was a mix of Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks, all with the same type of armor. There was a dozen of them, more than enough to take down Aegis and Texes.

Another Warlock emerged from the forest. He was a bald human, with armor much nicer than his comrades. He wore what looked like ceremonial robes over his armor. He walked towards Aegis, who pulled out his sword, and snarled in a way that put off most Guardians. This Warlock smiled. "If it isn't Aegis, the son of darkness!" He said, with open arms.

"What did you just call me?" Aegis asked. He had been called many things, but not the son of darkness. The strange Warlock continued towards him, obviously not afraid of Aegis. Aegis raised his sword, leveling it with the Warlock's head. "Step closer, and you lose your head." he warned.

The other Guardians raised their weapons, but the Warlock raised his hand, and they lowered them. The Warlock gasped, recognizing Aegis's sword. "This isn't any sword." He placed his palm on the side of the sword, and it glowed, beginning to crumble under the other Guardian's light. Taking his hand off of the weapon, he looked at Aegis. "We have so much to talk about. My name is Osiris, and that right there is the Sword of Crota."


	10. TAKING

_You are a bounty hunter. Proud, strong, and free. You have no purpose, but to gain as much as you can. You take whatever job is available to you, no matter how dangerous._

 ** _You have been taken._**

 _Stop fighting. Let go of your weapon. You are safe. You are not wanted anymore._

 _What motivates you to kill? To take what is not yours?_

 _Greed. Selfishness. These are your true masters, the ones that have been with you since your creation. But you are given what you want, for you cannot take it yourself. You must follow other masters. They guide you, command you to make choices that you yourself do not believe in._

 ** _You need to take what is rightfully yours._**

 _There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [taking]_

 ** _Take up the knife. Steal with it. Take your new shape._**


End file.
